


Let Me Choose

by annetheseamaiden



Series: MCU [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, i am just waiting for them to kiss each other.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:51:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6967114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annetheseamaiden/pseuds/annetheseamaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>first attempt to write bucky/steve as brotp when this clearly screams just kiss each other.</p></blockquote>





	Let Me Choose

“I can’t be with you.” Bucky said. “What?” Steve asked. “What does that even means, Buck?”

“When I look at you, you are all that remains, Steve. I don’t want to let you down. It is better this way, pal. What if I— what if I lose control?” He asked Steve, “Huh? What if something triggers me and I go blank, and I try to kill you, or anyone who was loyal to you and helped me. His hand ran through his hair , showing that he had imagined the scenario before.“I can’t!” Bucky sighed, “When I look at you, all I think of is what I lost. 70 year Steve. That’s lifetime and I can’t be with you because when I look at you, I am afraid of myself.”

“Fight on, Bucky.” Steve sighed. He had just gotten Bucky back. He remembered his mother’s name. He had remembered many other things.

“You’re not gonna change my mind, Steve.” Bucky said.

“I can take you any other day.” Steve smiled with a little disappointment in his face.

“No you can’t.” Bucky returned the same painful smile. “At the end of the day, if this happens, you’ll see me as Bucky.” He shrugged his shoulders. “The sad thing is that I wont be seeing you. I’ll be seeing someone in the way.” He took a pause before he continued to speak, “All I need is something.” Bucky smiled, “Something that helps my brain go back to normal or at least that it represses the homicidal alter ego that I have.” 

Steve shook his head, “It doesn’t make sense.” 

“It doesn’t have to make sense to you. It makes sense to me. I remember all of it Steve. Trust me. I know what I am doing.”

“Do you?” Steve asked, “Do you truly?”

Bucky nodded. “I chose this. I chose to go under. This I am choosing. Don’t take that away from me. This is the first time I am choosing for myself in a very long time.”

With all the world’s pain in his heart, Steve nodded. He saw the peace in Bucky’s eyes and a smile that he had longed to see for such a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> first attempt to write bucky/steve as brotp when this clearly screams just kiss each other.


End file.
